guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dakarei/Rt/W SpiritWarrior
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: # i use a similar Axe build and it works great. Some people think that Flurry makes the damage low on this build, but it actually improves it. Does similar damage as a warrior who uses regular attacks, but this has an IAS to boot without the hassles of Frenzy. Manbeast15 20:20 6 January 2007 (CST) #: Flurry only affect the damage made by the sword (15-22) or axe. As i sayed the mods on the weapon arent needed, I use Wings Axe becose a zealus mod is nice to counter the spameing of Flurry. Gredinus # Damn, this works like a charm. — [[User:Azaya|'Azaya']] 20px # i used this build w/ a variant.. i used rit/d using wearing strike to cause weakness..then my wep spell would activate giving me +5 hp regen..even w/ weakness this build is pretty strong.im satisfied with it tho this version is good too lilnate22 # The Axe Variant Pwns! Spirit Strength + Executioner's Strike = Spike Death! -X H K # Solid build. Can be easily kited, unfortunately, but generally strong all around. Isis In De Nile 17:08, 25 February 2007 (CST) #Cool, an alternative to IW. You could even drop Swordsmanship entirely and take another weapon spell. Or Sprint. Lasts 8 seconds even at 0 Strength... (T/ ) 02:22, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:If swordsmanship was dropped, you'd be doing less dps on a caster than a normal warrior, as a squishy yourself. –Ichigo724 09:30, 26 February 2007 (CST) #::Candy Cane Sword fixes that. (T/ ) 01:12, 28 February 2007 (CST) #:::Then it'd be far inferior to an IW mesmer. –Ichigo724 09:52, 28 February 2007 (CST) # Been using it a lot in AB's and Aspenwood lately, fun and pretty effective to boot. And there's just something FUN about a warrior being killed in hand to hand combat by a ritualist. DKS01 18:19, 7 March 2007 (CST) Unfavoured: # Been done before, unfavored, and deleted. --Silk Weaker 09:36, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:What are you talking about? This and the Rt/A are the first Spirit's strength builds that came. Only two are needed, because they work. The others are unfavored/deleted cause Spirit's Strength only synergies well with fast weapons, not bows or scythes... --Swift Thief 14:09, 19 March 2007 (CDT) #::What are you talking about? Spirit's Strength has wonderful synergy with bows. Dual shot + savage with preperations make for an extremely nice spike ~300 damage. 24.222.123.251 Stone #:::Costing 30 energy and being far less than 300 damage. –Ichigo724 22:38, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Discussion You may want to think of a diffrent weapon spell choice. Vengeful Weapon or Weapon of Warding perhaps.--TheDrifter 20:28, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Vengeful weapon wears off when someone even wands him, so that's not an option. Neither is weapon of warding, it doesn't last long enough, it's too energy intensive and gets rid of the main point of this build: constantly pressure. -Ichigo724 20:34, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::People take Vital Weapon for its duration and the fact that it can be kept up perpetually. - Krowman 18:18, 6 January 2007 (CST) Maybe add a hammer variant? Just for those who want one. >_> --Nocturne 22:58, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Well, I s'pose if someone wanted to try a hammer version, it wouldn't be THAT hard to do would it? I'd guess just replace Executioner's/Dismember or Final Thrust/Distracting Blow with 2 hammer attacks of choice...perhaps the tried and true combo of Hammer Bash/Crushing Blow for the classic thumper combo of knockdown/deep wound? Alternatively, being that your armor is comparitively low for a melee build, you could use Staggering Blow to weaken enemies attacking you, then follow it up Heavy Blow for damage and KD. DKS01 02:16, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::Well, I tested it with Hammer Bash/Crushing Blow, and it worked fine. Still not sure it's as good as the other 2 versions though, you get more damage per hit, but fewer hits, so it kinda evens out damage wise, but combined with the fact that you have less energy, health, and armor, not sure it's a real good tradeoff... DKS01 06:25, 8 March 2007 (CST) :Add a wand variant while you're at it. -Ichigo724 23:10, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::Tryed it, didnt work. Gredinus this build does get owned by assasins, need to add in some healing skills, or something :::Since this is PvE, wouldn't a reusable rez like Flesh of My Flesh be better? The Unrealist 05:50, 17 January 2007 (CST) Umm guys are you blind, thats what Wielder's Boon is for. Gredinus What about putting Riposte or Deadly Riposte in variants for sword? It would pose an advantage over IW mesmers because of adrenaline gain--Relyk 18:57, 30 March 2007 (CDT) It's Zatoichi! I've been watching the Japanese Blind Swordsman Zatoichi series of movies lately, and seeing this build immediately brings them to mind! Fast attack, ability to fight through blindness, PERFECT! Can't wait to get my rit Weh no Su so he can change profs and try this build(my rit was actually named after Zatoichi, so this build would be awesome for him) DKS01 23:18, 13 February 2007 (CST) work with dervish sub? it almost seems like you could keep the rit skills as is and put somethin like chilling victory and vital boon, maybe herrier's haste! Cowboysoultaker 20:08, 23 February 2007 (CST) :To use the rit skills "as is", it requires points devoted to restoration, spawning power AND communing. For a dervish build to work the same way, you'd replace sword mastery with sycthe mastery, but...where would you get the points to ALSO make use of Harrier's Haste(wind prayers) and/or Vital Boon(earth prayers) and still have enough points to make use of the rit skills? You simply don't have the points to go around. You might be able to make a derv version, but you'd pretty much either be limited to Scythe Mastery skills in place of the warrior attacks, or you'd have to drop your self heal(Wielder's Boon) so you can lower restoration to 0 and raise your earth/wind prayers skills to 6. DKS01 01:46, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::I did some playing around and I think it works great. I put all the formerly warrior attributes into scythe mastery, use Chilling Victory, Vital Boon and Crippling Sweep/Reap Impurities. Even with no attributes in earth prayers vital boon still provides a self heal equal to that of wielder's boon, and while it's on you it boosts your hp, but more importantly, it is a second cover for your spirit's strength enchantment. I have found Rt/W to work great in most areas, but there are some areas where I prefer D sub because of the higher DPS (I'm doing anywhere from 40-80 to even the occaisional 100 dmg) and, especially in Nightful, the horendous enchantment removal from Warlocks and the like. With vital boon and sight beyond sight it seems most AI leaves you alone or remove 1 or 2 enchantments, leaving Spirit's Strength still active, and, thanks to vital boon's quick recharge time, you can cover right away again if needed. With Dwayana's Grace it's awesome :-)Cowboysoultaker 20:37, 26 February 2007 (CST) Defensive Variant not worthy of its own section. Before I saw this build I was running around with my Rit using Spirit Warrior to good effect. The Axe variant is particularly good when you throw in Cyclone Axe. I have also noticed that since a large (even majority) portion of the damage you do is from Spirit Strength and not so much the Axe itself, I have actually stopped using max stat axes which need at least 9 attr (usually) in favor of higher Tactics allowing me to run around with a max shield and use healing signet for my self heal as well as "Watch Yourself!" being viable too. I have gotten the item "Morrob's Axe", which is only req5 but still gives +15%^50 and decent enough damage on its own. All in all with the setup you can get over 90 armor at all times (60(base)+15(ghost forge)+16(shield)) and find I can do 40+ damage with all hits even to most warriors and I dont die anywhere near as fast as I was when I was doing high higher axe mastery. The trade off is a very slight drop in damage for a pretty significant increase in survival.